This invention relates to pumps for inflating differently sized objects, and more particularly to motor operated air pumps.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved pumps and pumping methods for inflating objects with atmospheric air.
Another object is to provide a portable inflator pump that can be used to inflate a variety of objects that require different inflation pressures and different volumes of air.
An additional object is to provide an air pump that quickly outputs a relatively large volume of air until an object being inflated is essentially full of air but not hard, and then outputs a relatively small volume of air that raises the pressure until the object is hard enough to use.
Another object is to provide pumps and methods of pumping that can be adjusted to change the pressure, volume of air, and time required to fully inflate various objects.
A further object is to provide pumps and pumping methods that do not require expensive check valves or electronic pressure valves.
Another object is to provide an pump that can be changed from large volume low pressure output to low volume high pressure output merely by turning the dial on a manual valve.
Another object is to provide a air pump in which pump means are connected to the same hose that is always connected to the object being inflated while each pump means is operating.
A further object is to provide a motor operated stage air pump that shunts the flow of low pressure air so as to cool the motor when the high pressure stage is operating.
Another object is to provide non-manual methods of quickly pumping air into inflatable objects and then raising their pressure to a useful value.
Another object is to provide methods of pumping large volumes of air into an object and then raising its pressure through a common outlet for pressurized air.
A further object is to provide a compact air pump that is durable, economical to manufacture and to operate, pleasing in appearance, easy to use and maintain, and which does not possess defects found in similar prior art pumps.
Other objects and advantages of the pumps and pumping methods incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims, and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.